


Goddamnit You Two...

by EaterofWorlds



Series: Reddie Prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: Take as old as time...Two dudes seeking love after The Clown Attacks of '89.Hee hee...





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie dropped himself onto Beverly's bed.

"Sorry, the love doctor's not ready for you dramatic tales of crippling depression," She said.

"Bev, pleeeasse. I need you."

"Aww, that's cute but I'm taken."

"You know what I fucking mean!"

The ginger snickered and looked away from her homework, acknowledging the small boy curled up on her bed.

She sighed, "I gonna tell you what I tell you every time. Admit. Your. Gay. Feelings. Before. I. fucking. Deck you."

Eddie rolled on his side.

_It's not that easy..._

"Okay, say I do tell Richie. What do I do if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well, then ya kidnap him and force him to love you," Beverly said sarcastically." Then you just move on, Edds. Listen, you two have been friends since forever and I've started to notice some changes between you two. I seriously doubt that he doesn't feel the same as you."

Eddie wasn't completely reassured but sighed.

"Alright..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some homework to finish," The girl said pushing him off her bed and out of the room.

* * *

Bill banged his head against his desk. Richie was becoming infuriating.

"I d-don't care right now, R-rich. I feel like I'm gonna p-puke any second now."

"All I'm asking you to do is get some information on Eddie. Ya did the same for Ben when came to Beverly!"

Bill sighed."That was 'c-cause I wasn't sick."

Richie paced around and continued to negotiate.

"You don't have to do it today, I can wait, please just-"

The taller of the two boys was relieved when a third person entered the room.

"Hey, guys." Said the friendly voice of Mike Hanson.

"Th-thank God you're here,"

"Let me guess," He said, exasperated.

"Eddie."

"Yep."

"Fuck you guys."

Richie grabbed his hoodie and left the room.

The air outside was chilly and dry. Leaves crunched underneath Richie's feet as he stomped over to Stan's place.

Maybe he would be willing to help, at least a little.

How very wrong Richie was.

"Nope. Uh uh. Go away." The curly haired boy said, slamming the door.

Richie sighed.

And sighed some more.

And sighed again.

He began to scratch at the door along with sighing.

Stan came out with a glass of water.

"I'll do it. I swear to God I'll do it if you don't get outta here."

Richie stood there staring at the cup.

He smirked and sighed again.

He was splashed with cold water.

" _HIISSSS!!!"_

 _"_ Now get lost."

The door was slammed yet again.

Richie took off his now soaking wet jacket and hugged himself as he walked back home.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie flopped onto one of Ben's chairs. Beverly sat next to him and smiled.

"So, what're we doing today?" Richie said, dropping face first onto the floor.

Stanley stepped on his back. Richie groaned. "Don't know, Rich," He answered, a bit annoyed. "What _are_ we doing today?"

Richie looked up and glared. "Keeping our Hebrew mouths  _shut_..."

Ben sat on his bed.

"I guess we'll just hang out here..."

He glanced at Eddie.

Eddie shrank. Ben was the only other person he had told about Richie.

"T-truth or dare, anyone?" Bill said, breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed and the game began.

It started out with simple questions and dares, like "Where was your first kiss, if you've had one?" or "Jump off the roof with pillows taped to your body."

Then the real game began.

"...And that's why I'm a vegatarian." Mike ended quietly.

"Shit. Are you okay?" Beverly said, looking sympathetically at the boy.

Mike nodded.

"Well, I-I think it's my turn." Said Bill, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Richie," He said.

Richie jumped.

"Yes sir?" 

"Truth or d-dare?" Richie thought for a bit. " Dare, I guess..."

"If there's anyone in here t-that you've been cr-cr-crushing on so hard it annoys your friends, please, let him or h-her know." 

Richie sat there, his mouth agape, staring at Bill.

"You stuttering bastard..." "That I am. Now do it." He said firmly.

Hesitating, Richie opened his mouth ready to speak.

"St-stand up." 

Richie glared at Bill and stood.

He looked around the room.

Eddie bit his fingernails.

_Holy shit Rich, spit it out..._

"Edds," He said hopelessly, yet smiling.

Eddie felt his lungs empty.

"Ben, what's my name?" He whispered.

Ben beamed."Eddie Kapsbrak. But Edds is your nickname. And nicknames count, Eddie."

Eddie just sat there. Time seemed to have frozen.

Beverly nudged his shoulder. He looked at her.

She mouthed the word " Go,"

And suddenly Eddie was doing something he never thought he would do.

Eddie Kapsbrak kissed Richie Tozier.

And Richie Tozier kissed Eddie Kapsbrak.

Beverly squealed, Bill and Stan sighed, "Finally," and Ben and Mike cheered.

Eddie pulled away, his eyes still closed. Richie held Eddie tighter. He laid his head on Eddie's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Edds."

 


End file.
